


A Tale of Eternal Love

by Aerynie



Category: Tenkuu no Escaflowne | The Vision of Escaflowne
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-21
Updated: 2021-02-20
Packaged: 2021-03-17 18:54:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,081
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29597253
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aerynie/pseuds/Aerynie
Summary: 10 years have passed since Hitomi's departure from Gaea. Now Hitomi is about to marry Tetsuo Tanaka, one of the richest men in Japan. Her existence seems perfect but... She cannot forget her youthful love and her past.
Relationships: Amano Susumu/Uchida Yukari, Kanzaki Hitomi/Original Male Character(s), Van Fanel/Kanzaki Hitomi
Kudos: 2





	A Tale of Eternal Love

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Vision Of Escaflowne is copyright Shoji Kawamori and Bandai Namco Studios. I don’t own anything of this serie.
> 
> Notes : This is the translation of one of my fanfiction originally written in French. I hope it will be understandable for English speakers because English is not my mother tongue.
> 
> Feel free to leave comments, even negative ones. I prefer negative comments than nothing at all because I could improve my fanfiction.

Hitomi took a long look in the mirror of the fitting room to contemplate a wedding kimono, made of finely embroidered white silk. The traditional-style outfit was adorned with beautiful silver patterns representing roses, which were the young woman's favorite flowers. Under her fine fingers, she could feel the delicacy of the fabric.

A large ivory-colored belt encircled his waist, and his head was topped by a large, immaculate hat. His thick, light brown hair was coiled in a spiral bun that enhanced the delicacy of his nape of the neck. The shy and reserved teenager of yesteryear had metamorphosed into a beautiful young woman with green and laughing eyes.

Hitomi sighed at the thought of her impending marriage. She drew the curtain of the fitting room and walked out under the admiring gaze of her best friend. Yukari was comfortably seated on a chair in the city's chicest bridal store. She wore a cerulean silk dress that contrasted with the intense red of her hair. The place decorated with refinement exuded a sober and hushed atmosphere with its cream-colored walls and subdued lighting. 

\- This wedding outfit looks great on you! exclaimed Yukari with a knowing smile on her face. Your fiancé, Tetsuo, will be captivated by your beauty on the day of the ceremony !

\- I wish everything was perfect for our wedding, but I'm tired of all these preparations! Hitomi replied in a plaintive voice. There are only a fortnight left before the date of the ceremony and I still have so many things to finish. I feel like I'm going crazy! The young woman was getting ready to grab a new wedding kimono to continue her fitting session.

Suddenly, a thunderous noise from the nearby clothing racks startled them. A few minutes later, a saleswoman dressed in a sober grey dress appeared in front of them.

\- Excuse me madam, she said, contrite, addressing Yukari. Wouldn't you be the mother of the two monsters? Uh, sorry, I mean, adorable children running around the store, spilling everything in their path.

\- Crap, The twins, I had completely forgotten them! Yukari's cheeks blushed. Children, come here! You make me ashamed! I won't dare to come back to this store ever again, she scolded.

Two boys, about five years old, timidly appeared, terrified by their mother's angry look. Indeed, Yukari's anger was legendary and even her husband was afraid of it. Their tousled scarlet red hair was identical to hers. On the other hand, the mutinous little faces looked just like their father's, Amano. She was about to lecture them on the rules of politeness and good manners when her cell phone started ringing. Amano's voice echoed from the other end of the phone, and the young woman's smile quickly turned into a grimace. After hanging up at the end of their phone conversation, Yukari dropped heavily on a chair with a sigh of exasperation.

\- Oh no, Susumu has just told me that my mother-in-law is coming to dinner tonight at home. I could never like this one and it's reciprocal. Believe me, there's nothing worse in the world than a mother-in-law, Japanese moreover. Besides, I have to run errands, prepare food and give the twins a bath. Life as a wife and mother is far from being easy!

\- Don't forget that I'm getting married in a fortnight and we want children, Hitomi replied amused.

\- You'll see it's another life, goodbye romantic evenings, parties with friends. Welcome to house chores and endless family dinners with your mother-in-law," says Yukari, taking a melodramatic and theatrical tone.

Their eyes met and the two friends burst out laughing. Their friendship and complicity had remained intact over the years and they could each count on an unfailing loyalty. Six years earlier, Yukari had married Amano and from their union were born two boys named Masaru and Ichiro. The couple seemed happy and fulfilled. 

Hitomi had studied journalism and found a job at a major broadcasting company. It was there that two years ago she met her current fiancé, Tetsuo Tanaka. And in a fortnight, they would finally be married.

Well, I really have to run, says Yukari, grabbing the twins and then running out the door. Hitomi stared at them until they disappeared behind the glass doors, and then continued his fittings for the rest of the afternoon. She finally decided on the silk wedding kimono, embroidered with roses, and asked one of the saleswomen to put it aside for her.

Moments later, a sumptuous black limousine stopped just in front of the store and a bald man in a black suit got out. The young woman sighed, she would never get used to such luxury. The man in black, Masato, was Tetsuo's private driver, and Tetsuo had asked him to accompany Hitomi on his shopping trips. He bowed low in front of her as a sign of respect and opened the back door of the car for her. She felt a feeling of embarrassment in her heart. Despite the fact that she was about to marry one of the richest men in Japan, she wanted to keep it simple and to be able to live her life freely and as she wished.

\- Masato, no need to make such a fuss! I can open the limousine door myself.

\- Mr. Tanaka gave me very strict instructions concerning Miss Hitomi. He also insisted that we should be home by 7 p.m.

Hitomi grimaced, she hated having a schedule imposed on her and would have liked to go shopping again. 

However, the young woman knew that her companion did not like to be kept waiting and was very picky about following the rules.

\- Is it really not possible to go home a little later? she asked, a glimmer of hope in her eyes.

Masato’s face remained impassive.

\- I'm really sorry but the orders are...

\- Okay, I get it, she said abruptly without giving him time to finish talking.

Once comfortably seated in the limousine's leather rear seats, the young woman watched the cityscape unfold behind the windows. Heavy rain began to fall, splashing the dark car with a myriad of beaded water drops. The typhoon season had just begun and filled the girl with a strange feeling of melancholy.

The lapping of the rain sounded like a lullaby and Hitomi gently closed her eyes, feeling drowsy. Suddenly, she felt a presence next to her and opened her eyes. Her heart started beating faster. There was a feather. A white feather.


End file.
